Loosing Restraint
by MuteSpectre
Summary: Dr. Harleen Quinzel feels something is missing from her life. That is until a certain clown gets thrown into it. What happens when the two find themselves drawn to each other and the madness that ensues. JokerxHarley fic.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"It was all just so… underwhelming. There was simply something too restricted about her life. These were the thoughts running through the head of Arkham's most promising resident doctor, Harleen Quinzel. Her mind was full of thoughts as she lay in bed absently staring at her TV which was playing reruns of her favorite cartoons. Usually she'd be easily entertained and laughing at the silly antics of the loony tunes, but not tonight.

This was the night before the start of her sixth month working at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. _"Half a year gone by already..."_ And so far she simply hadn't found the excitement she'd been hoping for. _"I know six months isn't that long, but I've only been dealing with low profile patients... I just want a chance at something... bigger..."_

Harleen was not the kind of girl who dealt with boredom well. Never one to be patient she would always ambitiously seek excitement and fulfillment in her life. A trait probably stemming from her love of gymnastics. A hobby that eventually paid off when it ended up getting her a scholarship. _"I kinda miss school... it was nice actually hanging out with people."_ She never was a lone wolf- that is until she moved into her own apartment and was well- alone.

Her thoughts continued to drift remembering how _hard_ she had worked throughout her school years. She could still remember the thrill she felt the day she declared her major as a criminal psychologist. How excited and hopeful she'd been at her graduation. So looking forward to her life ahead. Ready to start her new job at the state's most infamous asylum.

 _"And here I thought what could possibly be more exciting than being locked up with some of the world's most dangerous criminals 5 days a week. Getting to question and understand them and how they think. Where's the_ thrill _the_ fascination _if I can't even talk with any of the_ cool _ones!"_

Not to say she hated her job. She did feel good when she was able to help those who still had a shot at rehabilitation. Something she found herself to be quite good at. Harleen was smart -the top of her class- which was how she had landed a residency at such a young age at Arkham. Of course this caused many of the other doctors to be suspicious and some even jealous of her. She wasn't dumb she heard the talk. Rumors about how she slept her way through school and used her blonde hair and curves to get what she wanted. Thinking about the lack of respect and boredom of her job got her angry. She deserved to be taken _seriously_ , not like a child!

"Ughh! To hell with all of 'em!", she shouted into her empty room as she threw herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth she stared into her round baby blues, and took a moment to appreciate her looks. She knew she was cute but she'd never used her looks to further her career- she simply never needed to. In fact, she always took care to make sure her appearance was always super professional at work. Opting to wear glasses instead of contacts, and pulling her hair back into a neat bun every day.

She sighed and spit into the sink rinsing her mouth. She looked back up with a sigh suddenly feeling very tired. "People just don't understand true genius" she said in an overly dramatic tone while pouting into the mirror and then proceeded to giggle at her own antics. "Okay Harley, time for bed."

As she made her way back to her room shutting off the TV and snuggled into her covers. The lasts thoughts drifting through her mind were of determination to get the excitement out of her new job she so desperately yearned for.  
The next day Harleen woke up to the beeping of her alarm at 6 am. She didn't need to be at work until 8 but being a morning person she liked to do some yoga while watching some morning cartoons. After breakfast she went to get ready for her day ahead. She decided on her usual ensemble of skirt and blouse. As she finished applying her makeup she took a moment to brace herself for the day ahead. "Okay, today I will ask for a tougher patient. One of the high profile cases." All the higher profile patients swam through her head until she landed on one who she always felt oddly drawn to. _"-What was that plant ladies name? Pamela Isley? She seems fun... maybe I'll try asking for her."_

* * *

"Harleen! Wait up!" She turned to see her colleague Dr. Kim walking up to her from the entrance. She'd just arrived at work and was making her way to the elevator. She turned to him waving as she waited for him to catch up.

"Good morning Dr. Kim" she said smiling at her peer and he returned the smile as he caught up to her and they made their way to the elevators together.

"Morning Dr. Quinzel," he reached out to push the button and the elevators opened. Once inside he turned to her with a look of excitement on his face. "It's going to be a pretty _crazy_ day huh?" he said while nudging her shoulder as though he was telling a joke. But Harleen was confused obviously missing something.

"Why? Something big going on today?" Were her prayers from last night being answered? His eyes widened at disbelief as he exclaimed, "No way, you telling me you didn't hear? It was all over the news last night!"

Harleen turned a light shade of pink not willing to admit she spent most nights laughing over children's cartoons so instead she cleared her throat and said, "Oh well, I went to bed early last night. _So_ tell me what happened?!" She let her excitement show mimicking Kim's.

His smile grew wider as he told her the news, "Batman did it again. He caught the joker! Brought him in last night!" doctor Kim was new like her. He may have been a bit older but was still fresh enough that he too was excited at the idea of being so close to the city's most feared man. They didn't call him the Crown Prince of Crime for nothing.

Harleen was excited at the news but also annoyed since she knew neither of them would actually be allowed near him. He was probably the highest profile patient in the place now, and she was still stuck dealing with the less dangerous and more stable patients. She sighed wishfully, "Think he'll stay around long enough for either of us to take a shot at him?"

Every doctor qualified would no doubt be requesting sessions with him within the week. Dr. Kim just laughed as he said, "I'm pretty sure his longest record stay here is what four months?" He paused and thought a moment before turning his head and looking down at Harley with a mischievous grin, "Well actually maybe for you, Ms. Charmer. I hear the boss has a thing for you."

"That's Dr. Charmer to you!" Harleen joked. She liked Dr. Kim he had a sense of humor and never doubted her capabilities. The elevator opened and they began walking to their offices Harleen reached her door first and said to Kim, "See ya later doc." Smiling at him one last time before entering her office and making her way to her desk where her patient's files awaited her.

As she sat at her desk she stared at the files. She imagined what it would be like to have the Joker of all people sprawled on her couch and his file in her hand. The feelings from last night swept through her and she knew that this was an opportunity she couldn't let go by without at least trying for it. As she sat trying to think of a way she could convince her boss to give her a shot a smirk spread across her " _Charmer eh... it's worth a shot..."_

Three hours later Harleen was on her way out to lunch when she turned a corner and bumped into a tall figure. Two hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her and Harleen let out a surprised "Oh!" looking up to see just the guy she'd been thinking about, her boss Dr. Arkham. She rushed to apologize, "Sorry about that Dr. Arkham just in a hurry to go eat." Putting on a smile she looked up at the tall man through her long lashes. Well he was more of an average height at around 5'11 but most people were tall to Harleen came up to only 5'4.

Dr. Arkham smiled back and removed his hands from her shoulders. "That's alright Dr. Quinzel I was just on my way out to lunch myself." A light bulb went off in Harleen's head seeing him _"Man this was just too easy! Maybe I can live up to those rumors."_ She snickered to herself at the thought.

As they began walking towards the exit she made her move, "Well Dr. Arkham since we bumped into each other why not go eat together? I was planning on coming to talk with you about a few things after lunch anyways."

Dr. Arkham smiled down at Harleen. "I am rather busy what with the, uh, new arrival and all. Lunch it is then." As he held the door open for her he asked, "I hope you like Italian."

"Ooh! Are we getting pizza?" He stared at her as it took him a moment to realize she was joking, and letting out a laugh when he did while smirking down at her.

 _"Oh yeah, this is_ definitely _too easy!"_

* * *

The restaurant was nice, but Harleen already had predicted it would be. The perfect setting to be both professional yet comfortable, and thus the perfect place for her plan. "Well Harleen I have to say your performance so far has been impressive. Three successful rehabilitations and releases with promising outlooks for the rest of your patients. You're doing good work Harleen."

She smiled at her boss not failing to notice he had been using her first name. She decided now was as good a time as any _"Now or never Harls." "_ Thank you Jeremiah, I feel pleased with my work so far too."

Seeing she had his attention she moved her hand to her necklace hanging delicately on her chest and began toying with it. She saw his eyes glance to it and linger just a little too long at the opening of her blouse. _"Oh gosh I really hope this is working."_

"But the thing is it's just been a little too easy, and well I'm the kind of girl who likes a challenge." His eyes shot up to hers at that and a smirk broke out on his face, "So you to huh?"

She dropped back her necklace and sat up slightly straighter in her chair. "Me too? Me too, what?" _"Shit don't lose your nerve now!"_

But Arkham didn't seem upset in fact he seemed, amused? He leaned back in his chair still smirking at the now nervous blonde. "You know he hasn't even been in our custody for 24 hours yet, and I already have _fourteen_ messages on my phone from doctors requesting a session with him." Her eyes widened in shock that he had been able to read her so easily. _"Well he is the head doctor of the asylum, I should have known better to try and fool him. Ugh I can't believe I was actually thinking I could_ seduce _my boss!"_ _  
_

Looking down at her plate Harleen tried to think of how to persuade him to give the case to her. But had that many doctors already gotten the jump on her? Looking back up she refused to let her resolve crumble now, "Well he is the most fascinating patient we've had in a while-"

Dr. Arkham was quick to cut her off, "He's a mass murdering lunatic Harleen. He is a dangerous manipulator who is not to be taken lightly." He didn't say this coldly rather he was just stating facts, but he didn't seem to be rejecting her request.

So she steeled her nerve and spit out what she had been dying to ask him, "Dr. Arkham, you said it yourself I have done nothing but excellent work so far and I know I'm young but I really think-" he cut her off waving his hand up "Harleen, it's okay you've got it."

That stopped her in her tracks. _"Huh?"_ Had she just heard him right? She blinked at him for what felt like a good minute before voicing her confusion, "Huh?"

He chuckled at that before continuing, "Well not right away of course there are several doctors that will be taking a shot at him before you, so I would say you could expect a session in I'd say two months?" She couldn't believe it. He was just giving it to her! _"Wow! Maybe he does like me."_ Harleen hated to seem too eager but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Thank you Dr. Arkham I won't let you down."

She couldn't believe that in only two months she'd be setting up a psychological evaluation with _the Joker!_ Everyone knew his crimes and face, but soon she would be taking a peek into the madman's mind. Getting to ask him of his motives and history. She just hoped that it wouldn't prove to be too much for her to handle.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was twelve days later and Harleen was sitting in her office softly humming the tune of the show she'd been watching last night. "Scooby dooby doo where are you? We've got some work to do now hmm hmm hmm..."

She sat there feeling at ease while going through the file of one her patients. A man named Joseph Dun who suffers from anti-social personality disorder and who had been arrested for robbery. His rehabilitation was a success and he was set to be released tomorrow. _"Nice work scoob."_

She was just about finished with his file when Harleen heard a knock at her door. "Come in." The door quickly opened and Harleen looked up to see her supervisor enter.

"Dr. Leeland, hi. Is there something you need-" Harleen started to ask why she was here but was cut off by the doctor.

"Arkham needs to see you in his office." Her worried tone startled Harleen. _"I got a bad feeling about this scoobs"_

Dr. Leeland impatiently waited for Harleen's reply, "Now. Dr. Quinzel."

Realizing she'd just been openly staring at the woman Harleen rushed to stand bumping her legs on her desk as she did. "Ah, yes, right away." With that Dr. Leeland exited the office and Harleen hurried after her. The two silently made their way down to the end of the hall towards Dr. Arkham's office.

Dr. Leeland stopped in front of the door before entering and turned to Harleen, "Look Harleen, just... make sure you're not taking on more than you can handle." With that she opened the door and ushered a slightly confused Harleen inside.

"Dr. Quinzel," Arkham greeted her as she walked into his office, "please have a seat." Once she was seated he began to tell her why she was there. "So Harleen, do you remember what we discussed the other day?"

She thought for a moment thinking he must be talking about when they went to lunch last week. "Yes, I do." Harleen's stomach dropped fearing the worst. "Why? You haven't changed your mind have you?"

But Arkham quickly put her fear to rest. "No, no. Don't worry you still have my approval to conduct a session with the Joker. That is if you still want to." If she still wanted to? Of course she still wanted to! But just when she was about to voice her enthusiasm Arkham continued, "But I won't blame you if you change your mind after what I have to tell you about our new _patient_." Harleen noticed the resentment his words were laced with causing her nerves to pick up once again.

"Not even two weeks in and he has already attacked two doctors, one nurse, and _four_ orderlies. Six of our _top_ doctors have went in to see him and none lasted more than one session." He looked up to gauge her reaction and seeing that her jaw had slightly dropped he continued, "You are the only doctor left who hasn't withdrawn their request for a session with him."

Harleen's heart rate picked up as her mind raced to make sense of what he was telling her. Sure she knew the Joker was a dangerous guy, and that she would be putting herself at risk by even being in the same room with him. But to her surprise what she felt more than fear was... excitement. She knew she had her answer. Sitting up in her chair she raised her eyes to his as she tried to convey the confidence she felt in her decision, "I haven't changed my mind, Dr. Arkham, and I will _not_ be withdrawing my request."

Arkham smiled at her answer, and stood making his way around the desk to lean on the front. Harleen noticed a thick file he was holding in his hands, and had to restrain herself from reaching for it- she knew exactly whose file he held.

"Now Harleen," his voice took on a more casual tone as he looked her over, "I know how.. eager you can get when you have your mind set on something." Moving from the desk he went to lean on the armrest of her chair. She leaned back a little at his close proximity, and tried to put on a smile as she looked up at him. "But if you find yourself getting too caught up in this I want you to stop. The Joker is not just violent but also manipulative, and has been known to use any means necessary to get his way." He then placed a hand on her shoulder holding out the file for her to take.

Not liking the situation she took the file and quickly stood up his hand falling from her as she did. "Well it's a good thing I'm no pushover then." With that she began walking to the door, but was stopped when she felt his hand on her arm

"Just be careful Harleen. You meet with him tomorrow." He looked into her eyes for another moment before letting her go.

She turned to leave, but not before letting him know, "I will be."

That night she threw herself into the Joker's file. It was nine o'clock already and she hadn't even gotten through half of the police reports. Not to mention all the previous doctor's evaluations of him. This guy had seen a lot of shrinks in his time. The sheer amount of crimes and the scale of them astonished her. She found it hard to believe that one man could get around so much. _"And I thought I had a busy life..."_ Seeing the time Harleen decided to call it quits feeling she had already got all she needed from his file anyways. _"The only way to get to know him better is to meet him, and tomorrow I'll have him all to myself..."_

* * *

Tomorrow came to soon for Harleen. As she sat in her office she tried to calm her nerves- her session with the Joker was in fifteen minutes. She tried to tell herself that she was just nervous because this was her first high profile patient. But a part of her knew it was more than that- she was a little afraid. _"The guy attacked half the doctors who saw him just this past week... he could turn on me just as easily..."_ Okay so maybe a bit more than just a little.

Not wanting to psyche herself out anymore she decided to just face it head on. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her mirror. "You can do this Harleen. You've worked too hard to give in now." Feeling somewhat reassured she smiled at herself one last time before gathering her papers together and heading out the door. But she didn't make it very far before she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" She turned startled but relaxed when seeing it was just Dr. Kim walking up to her. "Is it true you're going in to see the Joker?!" Of course _he_ had heard- the office gossip.

Harleen bit her lip trying to stop the nervous smile on her face. "Yes it's true, and I have to be there in ten minutes. I gotta go." She didn't want to stick around and have him freak her out by making a huge deal about it.

"Wha- but- _how?"_ He followed her to the elevator staring at her with amazement before a thought hit him and he stopped in his tracks,"Wait, you didn't actually _sleep_ with our boss, did you?"

She turned towards him slightly offended at his accusation. "What- no! We'll talk later okay?" And with that she made her way to the elevators. _"I_ _mean yeah I was thinking about charming the boss a little, but It's not like I was thinking of doing_ that. _"_ A few seconds later the doors opened with a ding distracting her from her thoughts, and she stepped inside. As the elevator made its descent she had to stop herself from rocking back and forth and bouncing on her feet. It was a nervous tic of hers she got when she was anxious. She hated staying still. Finally the doors opened once again and quickly began making her way down the long hall.

As Harleen approached the session room she realized it would be her first time meeting a patient there. It was a room reserved for patients who were not yet trusted in the offices. This fact only served to once again remind her just how new she was to all of this. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the plain room.

The only things filling up the emptiness of the room were a table and two chairs which were bolted to the floor. She walked around the table to the seat facing the door, and straightened her lab coat before carefully sitting. But the moment her butt touched the seat the door buzzed and she shot right back up.

The door opened and a beefy looking orderly stepped in. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the young blonde standing by the table. Obviously taken aback by her appearance. He gave her a quick once over. "Uhh... Dr. Quinzel?"

Trying not to let her irritation show she put on a smile and nodded to the man. He looked at her for another moment before shaking his head and turning back out into the hall, "Alright, bring him in." She quickly sat back down in her chair smoothing out her skirt as she did.

As she looked up she saw him- The Joker. He was clad in Arkham's orange, and she couldn't help but take in every inch of his tall wiry form. His hair was short and messy- the most vibrant dark green she'd ever seen. His shoulders were broad and- _"Omg stop checking out your_ patient! _"_

His presence was overwhelming even as the orderlies were pushing him through the door- chaining him in the seat opposite her own. His head was laid back as he stared up at the ceiling. Harleen furrowed her brows glancing up to see if there was something there, but saw nothing.

She quickly brought her attention back to him. Her eyes widened just then noticing his clean face. He was still so pale- almost inhumanly so. She didn't know why that surprised her, maybe because she saw how he was actually kind of handsome. Or maybe because of how clearly she could see his scars and how intriguing she found them. _"I didn't even think about the fact he wouldn't have his paint on..."_ Before she could restrain herself she shook her head and let out a small laugh at her own naivety.

Suddenly his head snapped forward and his dark eyes bored into her light blue ones. She noted that his eyes were a dark green color- almost black. Her smile then fell from her face as she heard the door slam shut- realizing they were now alone.

"Something.. _funny?_ " His words were calm, but Harleen felt a chill run through her.

Not wanting to show any weakness she cleared her throat, and adjusted her glasses before speaking. "Just didn't expect you to look so-"

"Handsome?"

"-normal."

His own eyes widened at that as he stared at her before throwing his head back heartily laughing at her statement. His laugh was like none other she'd heard before, and she found herself drawn to the sound of it. Then just as sudden as it began- it stopped. Putting his elbows up on the table he leaned forward smiling at his doctor.

"This face look uh... _normal_ to you, huh?" He licked his lips as he stared at her with amused eyes. "Don't tell me I started a trend..." His voice was filled with mockery as he traced over his scars.

Harleen smiled at him deciding to take her chance with a question, "Why? Afraid someone might pull it off better than you?"

His smile widened further as he threw his head back in laughter once again. "Ohh... I _like_ you, doll face."

"Mr. Joker, please call me Dr. Quinzel." She couldn't let his use of a pet name slide, as flattering as it was.

"Hmm... no that won't do. Too formal, it uh... doesn't _suit_ you." He rubbed his chin as he looked her over. "Got a first name?"

"I do, but you won't need to know it." She read all about his tricks, and how he would learn things to use against her. It wasn't in her plan to let him screw with her head.

His eyes darkened and his voice lowered to almost a growl. "Come on _doc_. I'm supposed to let you... _dig_ around in _my_ head... and I don't even get to know your name _?_ " He lent back in his chair narrowing his eyes at her. "That doesn't seem very _fair_."

His voice unnerved her, and she tried not to think about how attractive his gruff voice sounded. But she had to admit that what he said _did_ make sense. It's not like he could use something as simple as her name against her. "Well alright, my name is Harleen."

Smiling he leaned in. "What a pretty name. Do your friends call you _Harley?_ " He was close to her now, and with a start she realized she'd actually been leaning forward. She quickly straightened up in her chair cautiously glancing at her patient. He smirked at that.

"We aren't here to talk about me." Wanting to regain control of the situation she looked down at her list of questions. "How old are you?"

Licking his lips he rested his head in his hand squinting at her. "Funny, I was just wondering the same thing about _you_." He pointed at her emphasizing his last word.

She quickly jotted down _"Reluctant to cooperate"_ Before looking back up to him waiting for his answer. Seeing she wasn't going to play along he answered her question with one of his own. "Well, _I_ don't know. How old do _you_ think I am?"

She wondered for a moment if maybe he really didn't know. "I would have to say late twenties to... early thirties?"

He nodded his head at that. "Hm. Yeah seems about right." He sat quietly for a moment before abruptly jerking forward in his chains and shouting. "Though I don't feel a day over 25!"

His laughter filled the room and she felt herself frightened at his sudden behavior change. She nearly jumped out of her seat when his fists slammed down on the table. "You know _you're_ the youngest doctor I've _ever_ seen. How'd you manage to get a session with big bad me, huh?" His gaze darkened and he lifted an eyebrow at her as his smirking face drew closer. "You're a naughty little thing ain't ya?"

Harleen felt her face heat up. She knew exactly what he was insinuating, and it didn't help that he was almost right. _"No! I wasn't actually going to seduce my boss! Besides I didn't have to..."_ But then the memory of the way Dr. Arkham had come onto her in his office ran through her mind. _"wait... I didn't... did I..?"_ Slowly she met the Joker's gaze and hoped that her small revelation wasn't showing on her face. She chose to ignore his comments as she read off the next question on her list.

"Do you find it difficult to fall asleep at night?" The image of a Joker snuggled into bed snoring flitted through her mind and it took all she had to suppress a giggle.

"What kind of crazy person sleeps at night?" A confused expression crossed his face as if she had just asked him the stupidest question in the whole world.

She couldn't hold in her giggle any longer as she let it slip. "Most people do, Mr. Joker." She bit her lip to reign in her smile trying to keep a professional manner. His eyes narrowed at her reaction.

"What a lovely sound." His tongue darted out to lick his lips, a tick she noted he did often. "You should laugh more- I hear it makes you live longer!" And with that he let out a laugh of his own. This time she didn't try and stop herself from laughing along with him.

Just as she settled down and went to ask him another question the door buzzed. Her head shot up startled at the intrusion of her time with the Joker. When she saw Dr. Arkham enter her brow furrowed as her mouth moved to form words, but he beat her to it.

"Times up." Arkham said as he stared at Harleen. She couldn't help but feel like a student who just got caught cheating by the teacher. The Joker turned in his seat pointing at the intruder.

"Hey... I know you. You're the _old.._ doc who runs this place." Arkham looked down at the grinning Joker, and shifted uncomfortably.

He turned to shout at the two orderlies standing just outside the door. "Boys! Get him back to his cell." Then turning to Dr. Quinzel he went over to her and grabbed her shoulder pulling her up. "You. Come with me."

Harleen heard a growl and turned to see the Joker glaring daggers into Dr. Arkham. She glanced down to see the orderlies unchaining him from the table. Her eyes widened in fear anticipating what was about to happen.

Faster than she thought humanly possibly the Joker sprang out of his chair and launched himself at Dr. Arkham. Harleen glanced back at the orderlies- saw them pulling out their tasers- then back to the Joker who now had his hands around a terrified Arkham's neck.

"NO!" She shouted, and the Joker turned to look over his shoulder, but it was too late. The orderlies had shot off their tasers. The Joker let out a laugh as he was brought to the ground convulsing.

Before Harleen could do anything she was pulled out of the room, and was being dragged down the hall by a _very_ upset Dr. Arkham. They reached the elevators and he pushed her inside. She was breathing heavily, and could still hear her patients laughter echoing through the halls as the doors came to a close.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"What the _hell was that_ Dr. Quinzel?!" Arkham shouted at Harleen as he dropped himself in his chair. The image of the Joker launching himself at the man in front of her flashed through her mind. It had all happened so fast.

"W- Well... you must've looked at him funny. He was fine until you barged in..." Confusion was written all over her face as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. She glanced over to look at her now disheveled boss- catching his heated glare.

"I'm talking about your _behavior_ in there! You had absolutely no control over the situation!" He was fuming at her now. _"Was he always this much of a jerk?"_

"How can you say that? I barely had ten minutes with him! You didn't even give me a chance to-"

"I gave you a chance!" He abruptly stood shouting over Harleen's words.

Just then the door to Dr. Arkham's office flew open and Dr. Leeland stepped in. "Will you two stop tearing each other's throats out? You sound like a couple of patients throwing a tantrum."

Arkham sunk back down his chair- reeling in his temper. "Joan, you saw how Harleen conducted herself in there. I cannot allow-"

"Can't allow what? Her doing her job? I don't know what you were seeing, but what I saw was the Joker actually _responding_ to Dr. Quinzel." She gave him a pointed stare. "Which is more than I can say for any other doctor." Arkham didn't have an argument for that, so he settled on deeply frowning instead.

"Dr. Leeland..." Harleen's eyes shone with gratitude. She was coming to her defense!

"Harleen," The older woman went over to place a hand on her arm, "Get back to work, and don't worry I'll handle this." She gently guided her out the door. When Harleen turned around to ask what she meant the door had already shut in her face. She tried leaning in to listen, but all she heard was their muffled voices _. "Well at least he stopped yelling..."_

Deciding there was no use standing around she began walking down the hall to her office. One of her patients was being released today and she had to meet with him before then. Her mind drifted back to the session with the Joker. He was a lot easier to talk to than she'd thought he'd be. _"A lot better looking too.."_ She smirked at the thought.

She'd only spent a short time with him, but already was addicted to the rush she got from his presence. She wanted to see him again. This was what she'd been waiting for. If she could prove herself capable with having the freaking _Joker_ as a patient- then surely she could handle anyone! He was the key to opening up a whole new world of possibilities for her career. That is if she was allowed to see him again. Hopefully Dr. Leeland would be able to convince Dr. Arkham to let her do so. _"I don't know though... he seemed pretty upset with me... although he_ had _just been_ attacked _by the Joker..."_

Caught up in her thoughts Harleen failed to notice the door in front of her swing open, and she ran right into a startled Dr. Kim. "AH!" He jumped back against the door clutching his chest. Letting out a relieved breath when seeing Harleen. "Oh jeez... watch where you're going will ya? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Harleen had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She dropped her hands and smiled at him sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention."

He just rolled his eyes and closed his door before turning to her with a questioning look, "I thought you were meeting with the Joker right now."

Sighing she said, "I was until Arkham pulled me out." Seeing his confusion only grow, and not wanting to stand around explaining everything she continued towards her office. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"But you already said- oh never mind."

* * *

One floor below the Joker too was reminiscing about the short lived session with his new doc. She sure was different from any other doctor he'd ever seen- which he liked. _"Pretty, blonde, and smart too!"_ He let out a loud laugh startling the two men pulling him along. And he had thought they were getting along _swimmingly_ until that brute barged in and grabbed her away. The man simply _had_ to be taught a lesson.

Turning to one of the men dragging him down the hall he asked, "Can you believe that guy _?_ Rudely barging in on a couple of _friends_ sharing a _laugh?_ Don't they teach you people any _manners_ around here _?_ "

The guards stopped walking having reached the Joker's cell. "Damn crazy clown." One of the orderlies muttered as he roughly tossed the Joker in.

He landed with a hard thud on his side- immediately feeling a sharp pain shoot up his arm. " _Ow._ " He rolled over on his back glaring at the man who had thrown him, "I'll take that as _no_."

The cell door slammed shut leaving the Joker alone to his thoughts. He lay on the floor for a moment before pulling himself up, and made his way to the mirror on the far wall. Turning his head he ran his thumb over the scars on his cheeks. The last time someone told him he looked normal was... well he couldn't seem to recall such a time. She sure did make him laugh with that one. In fact, everything about her had amused him.

Ambling over to his cot he stretched out with a sigh, and rested his hands behind his head. As he casually lay there he closed his eyes- a smile slipping across his scarred features. The sound of her giggle echoing in his mind. _"Oh.. I got a_ good _feelin about_ this one _scoob! Ha!"_

* * *

It was the end of the day as Harleen stretched out in her chair. It'd been a long day. Her mood had been up and down throughout the rest of her day after her thrilling encounter with the Joker. One minute she'd be smiling like an idiot- the next she'd be sulking like a little kid dreading being told the Joker was off limits. "Ughhh! I need sleep.." As she began packing up her things she heard a knock at her door. Looking up she saw Dr. Leeland standing in her open doorway. Harleen's spirits lifted seeing her. When they had first meet she thought Dr. Leeland didn't like her, but she now realized that she was just being a but tough with her. One has to have thick skin to work in a place like Arkham.

"Rough day?" Dr. Leeland asked walking over to stand by her desk. Harleen just gave her look that said ' _do you really need to ask?'_ Which earned a chuckle from the doctor, "Right. Well, I hope it wasn't too wearing on you, because you're going to want to be in top shape tomorrow. You got your second session with the Joker."

Harleen didn't even bother trying to contain her surprise as she jumped out of her chair, "How?! Dr. Arkham he seemed so against it?" Any trace of tiredness she'd felt forgotten.

"Jeremiah just needs to be reminded sometimes that his way isn't always the best way." She kindly smiled at Harleen before turning to leave, "You did good today." As she reached the hall she turned back to say, "I stuck my neck out for you, so don't fuck it up."

Harleen waited until Dr. Leeland's footsteps had faded before letting out a happy squeal. Quickly she got her things together so she could hurry home. Tonight she was planning to finish going through the Joker's file so she would be more than ready for him tomorrow. _"There's no way I'm gonna let myself fuck this up!"_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As the rays of the morning sun shone through pink curtains and cast a warm glow on our sleeping beauty a light breeze blew peacefully by. A moment later the clock by her bed struck seven o'clock and the thunderous sounds of BABYMETAL screamed into the room. Harleen quickly shot up with wide eyes and slammed her hand down on the radio. _"Looks like the new alarm works.."_ After stretching a bit she climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen to eat her cereal. Once finished she began getting ready. She applied her usual makeup of foundation, mascara, light blush and gloss. Sometimes she wondered if her look was mature enough, but with looking the way she did she was afraid too much makeup would just feed into the view everyone had of her.

Hopefully being able to handle her new patient would get her some more respect. She couldn't help but smile thinking about how her wish had been granted. How much excitement her life had been injected with in just one day! Last night she had poured over every last detail in the Joker's file. She even went online to search for articles and news reports on him. Using her laptop for something other than games, and cartoons or silly cat videos for once. This morning she was feeling more confident than she had the day before, and made sure to leave for work extra early-or well, on time at least.

* * *

Walking into work that day Harleen immediately felt the looks she was getting from the other staff members. Whenever she tried to return their gaze they would avert their eyes acting like they hadn't been openly gawking at her. The stares and whispers around her made her quicken her pace a bit as she made her way through the halls. Clearly word of yesterday's incident had spread fast, but she felt this reaction from everyone was a bit intense. She wasn't even the one the Joker attacked. Before heading to her office she decided to stop by the break room to get to the bottom of the weird atmosphere that morning. It didn't take her long to spot Dr. Kim sitting at a table chatting away with a couple of the nurses, and a guard. She recognized him as having been among the orderlies who had been escorting the Joker yesterday. Walking by the table she caught Dr. Kim's eye as she gestured for him to come over. She watched as he got up and made his way over to her with a worried expression, "Hey, how you feeling?"

She gave him a confused expression and tried to keep her voice lowered, "Well, I _was_ feeling great until I came in to work and everyone started creeping me out. Why am I being stared at like some kind of freak?" He stared at her with a look of surprise and confusion of his own.

"You feel great? Wow you're tougher than you look. And hey don't mind the stares people are probably just in awe to see you in today. I mean after getting attacked by the Joker you'd think-"

"Attacked!?", she cut him off shocked to hear that people thought that she'd been the one the Joker went after. "You think that _I_ was attacked by the Joker?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I heard it from the guard, Eddie, he said the Joker lost it when Dr. Arkham ended your session. That he was going to kill you if they hadn't been quick enough." Harleen looked back over to where Kim was sitting and saw that 'Eddie' was watching them. She narrowed her eyes at him giving him a stern glare.

"He wasn't going to attack me. It was Dr. Jackass he was after." The nerve of this guy to spread lies about her! He probably was just trying to make himself seem more heroic by making it seem the pretty young doctor was in danger. Of course everyone believed it too. This was just another example of how no one thought that she had what it took to work there. She was still glaring down Eddie when Dr. Kim's laugh brought her attention back to him.

"Dr. Jackass? You're pretty funny Harleen, but come one we both know the Joker would have gone after you next. The guy is an insane mas murdering clown, remember?" She frowned at his remark.

"Even if he had, which he _didn't_ , I would have shown him just how _tough_ I can get!" And with that she turned around and made her way to her office. After all, she had a big day today, and no time for the useless gossip of her peers. _"These people I swear! They'll always find one way or another to annoy the living crap outta me!"_

* * *

After checking her emails Harleen met with Dr. Leeland to discuss her treatment plan of the Joker. The rest of her morning Harleen spent filling out paperwork. A task she found easy enough, but incredibly boring. It was now lunchtime and that meant her meeting with Joker was only an hour away. Thankfully she'd made herself a ham sandwich for lunch that morning, so she didn't have to leave her office and deal with anyone before seeing him. As she ate her lunch she mentally prepared herself while going over her plan. She'd decided to loose the usual line of questioning that he had undoubtedly heard a hundred times before. Besides he seemed to respond to her when she had let her professional facade fall. _"He can easily see through people when they put on an act. If I'm going to get anything out of him I'm going to have to be myself."_ Harleen smirked at the sound of it. _"Just be yourself, what is he my high school crush? Ha!"_ As silly as it sounded she knew that was what would work. He clearly loved seeing inside people's heads and messing with their minds, so she would use that to her advantage.

The hard part would be letting him feel that he was getting to know her without letting him know too much. She knew that it may be naive of her to think that he wouldn't be able to get to her. But she had the support of Dr. Leeland who had signed off on her unorthodox method.

Before heading to the session room she got up to look at herself in the mirror. She realized that her appearance was a facade that she put on to be taken more seriously. Changing it to be more natural may help the Joker trust her. Carefully she removed her hair from the tight bun and instead tied into a low side ponytail. It was a small change but she not only felt more like herself, but also thought it made her look more friendly. Taking a deep breath she straightened her lab coat and made her way to the session room.

* * *

This time when Harleen opened the door the orderlies were already there strapping the Joker in. Once they were finished securing him in they turned to leave, and Harleen immediately recognized Eddie. She felt a little bubble of anger rise in her chest as he stopped in front of her holding out a panic button for her to take. "In case he tries anything again. Should of made you have one in the first place if you ask me." His tone was condescending, and it did nothing to ease her annoyance.

She grabbed the button out of his hand and put a fake smile on as she sarcastically replied, "So I press this, and you'll rush in to save me? How _heroic_."

He huffed at her sarcasm, muttering under his breath as he turned to leave, "Yeah wouldn't want him messing up that pretty face of yours, bitch."

Harleen had been walking to her chair when she heard his comment. She spun towards the door just as it was slammed shut. She let out a frustrated sigh, and turned to see the Joker smiling up at her.

"Hi!", his cheerful demeanor caught her off guard.

"Oh. Hi." Carefully she sat herself down across from him placing her notepad and file on the table. "Sorry about that I don't- you're in a straight-jacket?" She took a moment to look him over, just realizing his appearance. His green hair was a ruffled mess, his eyes mysterious as ever, and his scars... _"Fascinating."_ Looking down past his broad shoulders she cringed a bit at how uncomfortable he looked. The jacket made his thin frame seem thinner than usual. The straps looked tight, and she wondered for a moment how he could even breathe in that thing. Why hadn't she been informed of this? No one had mentioned anything about putting him in one to her.

Looking back to his face she met his deep eyes. He smirked at her before puffing his chest up and putting on a serious expression.

"It's for your own protection, ma'am." He held her gaze for a moment before they both broke out into laughter. His impression of Eddie was too much for Harleen to hold back laughing at. She certainly hadn't expected that. Besides, she didn't see the harm at laughing at his jokes. Wouldn't want him to loose his good mood. It may make him more willing to cooperate, and also less likely to kill you.

"That's a pretty good impression Mr. Joker. Is there anyone else you can do?" She was still smiling at him as he returned his face to an even more serious expression than before. His eyes darkened as he leaned forward. Harleen felt herself get a little a nervous wondering if she'd said something wrong.

" _I'm Batman._ " Harleen let out a laugh before clasping her hand over her mouth to try and contain her amusement. He smiled at her reaction although he felt a little annoyed that she was now hiding her smile. "Don't hide it." His voice was so low he wasn't sure she'd heard him, or if he'd actually said it out loud at all. But then she looked into his deep eyes and slowly withdrew her hand.

"Does he really sound like that?" The Joker had used a such a ridiculously deep voice. Imaging Batman sounding anything like it just made her giggle even more.

" _Oh yeah_ , but you gotta hear him in person. It's _soo_ much funnier." He leaned in closer resting his arms up on the table. It took her a second to think anything of it, but when he did she let out a small gasp.

"How did you loosen the jacket?" She leaned back in her chair suddenly unsure of the extent to his restraints. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come on _Harls_ , don't act surprised..." She furrowed her brow in confusion as he went on. "It's just a 'straight-jacket', not hard to break out of. Not like being chained up upside down hanging out of a five story building! Now _that_ one.. was a challenge."

"Did you just call me Harls?" She'd never heard any one use that nickname for her before, well except herself. It was a bit unnerving hearing him use it.

"Ah yes, I'd been thinking about you're name _quite_ a bit since our last session.." He was grinning again now "It's really a _fantastic_ name Harleen Quinzel.. rework it a bit, and you get Harely Quinn!" It was Harleen's turn to role her eyes.

"Right, like the clown character." She had planned to ask him about his peculiar motif. "Where exactly does you fascination with clowns stem from?" He stared blankly at her. His mood shifts were going to be difficult keeping up with. She made sure to make a note of it.

"What fascination?" She peered at him over her glasses giving him an impatient look silently asking him to answer the question. "Alright, fine if you really want to know." She was now on the edge of her seat with her pen in hand. "You see... my father... was a drinker... used to beat me up pretty badly." Her eyes filled with sympathy as he continued. "I used to spend nights wondering what I was doing wrong. Why did I always make him so angry." Harleen was was quickly jotting down notes not wanting to miss any details of his story. "Then one day when I was around.. lets say seven.."

She suddenly stopped moving her pen looking back at him. He was smiling now. "He took me to the circus... I can still remember the _clowns_ , running around... dropping their pants... _oh_ how pops laughed!"

"Ok," she sighed placing her pen down, "I think I've heard enough."

"What? Not sad enough?" He leaned back in his chair looking up in thought, "Hm, okay how about this one-"

"No Mr. Joker, no made up stories." She was smiling shaking her head at his antics.

"Ok fine.. but Harley, _please_ stop calling me ' _Mr. Joker!'_ It sounds so.. dull." She let out a small laugh at his imitation of her voice.

"What would you like to be called?" It was only fair to let her patient go by a preferred name.

"Call me J!" The grin he gave her was disarmingly charming. She had yet to see him look at her in such a way, but she felt herself actually liking it. Actually, every time she met his dark eyes she felt something like excitement, or maybe fear, stir within her.

"Alright, Mr. J it is then." She liked the sound of it- much easier to say too.

Adjusting her glasses she picked her pen back up and turned to a new page in her notes. "Why don't we start out slow with some less invasive questions."

"Whichever way you like it doc." He gave her a wink, and she cleared her throat avoiding his gaze.

The rest of the hour went by with Harleen asking Joker ordinary questions like, _"What's your favorite hobby?"_ , to which he'd give a very unordinary answer like, _"Killing, maiming, plotting, and oh! Telling jokes!"_ He would often laugh after answering a question. Sometimes she too would laugh at his answers, not the ones about killing people, but the ones like his answer to, _"What's your favorite food?",_ and he joyfully exclaimed, _"Happy Meals!"_ Glancing at the clock on the wall Harleen saw their time was up, and she felt herself get disappointed. For once she was actually enjoying her work.

"Looks like our time is up for today, Mr. J." Just as she said that the door buzzed and the orderlies entered to take Joker away.

"I had a nice time, _Harley_." She stood with him as the orderlies grabbed his arms and began pulling him out the door.

She'd realized he'd somehow managed to re-tighten the straight-jacket. _"He may be crazy, but he sure is clever."_

As she followed them out she thought of how he kept calling her Harley, and remembered the question he'd asked her their first meeting, _"Do your friends call you Harley?"_ She wasn't gonna let him know, but she really didn't have many friends. She was standing outside the room now as she watched him be taken down the hall. The nickname was stuck in her head, and she was used to him calling her that after only two sessions- well more like one and a half really. _"Harley... I like it."_

* * *

 _"_ Very good job today, Dr. Quinzel. You managed to keep the Joker talking throughout the whole session. I'm not sure anyone's been able to get that much cooperation out of him before. It's really quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, Dr. Leeland." She beamed at the praise from her superior. "And please, you can call me Harley when we're not around patients." Her supervisor stared at her for a moment before giving her a smile.

"Oh well, that's very sweet, but I'd rather not drop honorifics." Harley's own smile fell a little at her words. She thought she'd been forming a mentor- mentee bond with the older woman, but her smile returned as she realized it was just the way Dr. Leeland was probably. "Have a nice weekend, Dr. Quinzel."

Harley thanked her again before excusing herself and making her way down the hall to her own office. The day had been tiring and she was looking forward to a weekend of relaxing.

* * *

That night Joker sat in his cell drawing on the walls with a purple crayon that he'd gotten one of the guards to sneak him. People were so easy to bend to your will, so easily.. _persuaded._ "It's so important... to make someone _happy._... make just _one_.. someone happy..." He grinned as he sang and drew thinking of the plans he had in store for one special someone in particular. _"Harely..."_ Today he had made her laugh and smile more times than he could count, and he _loved_ it. Wasn't entirely sure why, but he knew he did. Something about her called out to him- and he _certainly_ didn't miss the way she was drawn to him. He excited her- _she_ excited _him!_

Sighing he tossed his crayon to the floor and got up to slowly pace his cell. He pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket as his mind continued to wonder about his young doctor. He needed to find out more about her- he was _dying_ to know her story- just as she was for his. In truth it irritated him a bit just how curious he had become about her. But he couldn't deny that there was something... _in_ her that he wanted to.. _pull on_.. till it _broke..._ and she would thank him for it. How free she wanted to be- he could see it.

He saw what she could be- how _they_ could be. And she was all his for the breaking... " _Ohh.._ what a _lucky_ guy I am! _HAAHAHAHA!_ "

* * *

 **Been a year since the last chapter, don't know if anyone is still interested in reading the story, but I've been wanting to finish it for a while now. Let me know if you would like more chapters, so I'll know if I should spend some more time on this. Thanks to those six people who did review all that time ago lol (I'll probably delete this author's note if I upload another chapter cause I don't like how they disrupt the flow- which is why I never wrote any before :3)**


End file.
